


Unacceptable Behavior

by kate7h



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h
Summary: Lying in the barracks at the training grounds, the 104th boys bond over some 'girl talk.' Eren is not so pleased. Set during cadet training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during their training as cadets, when everything still made sense... Biding my time before I have to accept the reality of current chapters. 
> 
> Can't remember if I posted this one. Don't think I did... Well here's a short thing I wrote a while back.

_Girl talk is weird_ , Eren thought as they all laid on their beds in the barracks. He was on his back, more or less ignoring the rest of them, but he could still hear. It was mostly Jean, Reiner, and Connie, but Marco, Bertholdt, and even Armin had gotten pulled into it (Franz was there too, but he only talked about Hannah, so he was deemed boring.)

The topic went through the other girls in their corps. Many of them were fawning over Krista, but the rest were all talked about too. Mina and Sasha, Ymir, Hannah, Annie. His ears did perk up at Mikasa's name though. Not because he wanted to contribute to conversation. It actually made him really uncomfortable to hear them talk about her like that, (all of them really), but especially Mikasa.

"It's just, I've never seen anyone like her before," Jean continued with a sigh in her voice. "She's unbelievably gorgeous."

"Careful there, your head's gonna get stuck in that little daydream of yours," Reiner said, nudging Jean's head with his toe from his bunk above.

Jean swatted at him. "Ha ha. What about you and Krista? I'd say you're just as bad as me."

Reiner snorted, then started into his long-winded speech about Krista and how he was going to marry her one day. There were catcalls and plenty of 'fat chance of that with Ymir around!'s.

Eren's teeth grit together, feeling anger boiling in his blood, but he didn't know why. None of them were saying anything bad, per say. They were just saying how pretty the girls were, and that wasn't bad. It was true, but he couldn't stop his stomach from churning. Especially when the topic turned back to Mikasa.

He hadn't realized he was so worked up until Armin tapped his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Eren glanced at Armin, then sat up, his back to the rest, but he just felt himself get angrier and angrier.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Jean called out.

With a sneer, turned his glare at Jean. "Maybe I'm just pissed because all you guy's wanna do is objectify our comrades!" he ground out, his fists clenched.

Everyone was silent, blinking at him with stupid, dumbfounded faces.

"W-we're being pretty appropriate, actually," Reiner said.

Eren shook his head, stood and stormed out of the barracks, completely ignoring his bare feet.

It was spring now, so not too cold to worry about shoes. The door opened behind him and Eren didn't need to look to know Armin had followed him.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Armin asked walking up to the side of the porch Eren had sat on.

Eren glared up at him, then with a sigh, he shook his head again. "Nothing.."

Armin rolled his eyes, then sat down beside him. "Tell me. That was a weird response, so it's not nothing."

Eren pushed at his shoulder. Why'd his best friend have to be so damn perceptive.

"I don't know. I just… I just got really mad and I don't know why."

That wasn't true, or at least not completely. His stomach was churning and his mind was brought back to that night, sitting under the window sill, listening to the men inside talk about what they were going to do the the little girl they'd had tied up. To Mikasa.

Armin dipped his head to look at Eren's face. "I think you do know. You can talk to me about it, if you want, but you don't have to."

Eren nodded, rubbing awkwardly at his neck. Armin knew about that day, what he and Mikasa had done and why she had lived with him after. Although it had taken Eren a while to be able to tell him it. Armin was perceptive, though, and he knew it couldn't have been good, but he never pushed it. He didn't even seem surprised when Eren had finally told him, just been as supportive as he could have been, telling him it was brave and probably the only choice Eren could've made in the moment.

"I know he didn't mean anything by it. Jean, I mean. He may be a jerk, but he's not like them," Eren said after a while.

Armin nodded. "Yeah. And there's nothing wrong with thinking Mikasa is pretty."

"Well no, she's beautiful, but... he said he'd never seen anyone like her before," Eren said.

"Yeah," Armin replied. Eren didn't need to say it to Armin again. The only reason those men had killed Mikasa's parents and kidnapped her was because she was an 'oriental'. Different and exotic, like some sort of circus animal. They did it because she was desirable and thus, profitable.

It was sickening.

So with Jean saying that about Mikasa, that she was different, and for that she was beautiful, Eren just couldn't stop the bile from rising in his throat. And that wasn't Jean's fault. He had no idea what Mikasa had been through. He didn't know what his words meant. But still…

"I'm not apologizing to Jean," Eren said flatly. 

Armin laughed. "No, I didn't really expect you to."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be interesting to explore Eren's thoughts on matters of lust and feelings like that, and how they were warped from that experience with the sex traffickers.


End file.
